rain
by Natsuokira
Summary: yayy izayaXOC in all smutty sexy goodness of my first fanfic yayyness !


IzayaXNatsuo

"Rain..." i thought to myself looking up at the night skies of ikebukuro as clouds rolled in and faint distant thunder could be heard. i quickly ran and found a plastic tarp and put it over the little cardboard box i called home. I crawled inside the 3x6 box awaiting the storm.

Lightning flashed and i backed away and into the back wall, i knew i was gonna go hungry tonight cuz there was no way simon would come and give me leftovers in the rain.

"I'm gonna die here..." i whined hugging my knees to my chest. "I can see nato-chan's panties~" a familiar singsong tone rang out. " gah ! I-Izaya-kun !" I said with a mini freakout. He was obviously soaked his hair dripping.

He smiled and I was terrified yet I felt safe now. Damn what was it about him that made me feel like this ? "come stay with me tonight my sisters are staying at a friend's house ." he said commandingly grabbing my wrist and pulling me out into the cold rain. "Why ?" I asked.

"I don't want my precious human to die, the only one that ever returned my love I'm not finished with you my nato-chan." my hazle eyes meeting his reddish-brown ones remembering the only slightly loving words. "you're comin' with me, whether you want to or not ." he added dragging me with him.

When we reached his house we were soaked to the bone and my wrists hurt.

"Let me go home !" I fought . He closed and locked the door , I tried getting away but he saw me.

"where are you going ?" he asked pinning me to the wall with my arms pinned above my head.

" I-Izaya-ku-" I was cut off when he pressed his lips roughly to mine. I was in total shock. Why did he kiss me I thought he just 'loved' me the same way me and him 'loved' humans . He bit my bottom lip, his sharp canines drawing blood. I kissed back very carefully and cautiously . He slipped his tongue into my mouth. Did he truly love me, I think so . Our tongues wrestled for dominance, his the winner. I was letting out small moans from the friction of the two muscles, it felt soooo good. He slipped his free hand up my shirt, my face heated up to a bright red. He squeezed and massaged my breast and I let out a tiny noise I didn't even know I could make.

"You're mine now nato-chan." he said with that signature smirk that drove me crazy for him. His lips left mine and started down my neck, he stopped the kisses and licked the side of my neck then bit down. Hard. He rolled the skin between his teeth and sucked earning more moans and sounds from me. After he licked and kisses the abused flesh, as if caring for it as to make it better. " Izaya-kun... why are you ... ?" I winced, then he nipped my sensitive spot .

"ngh ! Izay...mmmn"

"don't worry its ok" he said in a low sexy voice by my ear. "do we really need this ?" he asked snapping my bra strap, I hissed and nodded when it struck my skin. He slipped my jacket off that looked exactly like his. "Do you really need to dye your hair I like the natural blonde color." he said stroking my brown and red streaked hair.

"you do ?" I asked him our eyes meeting again. He kissed me.

"yes I do, cuz I love you nato-chan just the way you are, you were the only human I ever had a romantic interest in. Nato-chan I want you as mine ." he said then kissed me deeply. Soon his jacket was on the floor too and we were headed toward his bedroom. I was no longer scared I was ready, ready for what was to come. He layed me on his bed and looked at me his reddish-brown orbs were lovingly looking at me for the first time .

~~~~~ xxx ~~~~~~

Izaya roughly kissed natsuo as he slid his hand up her skirt. He grabbed the waistband of her panties with his index finger and slightly pulled down. Natsuo froze up and Izaya stopped . " Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you ." he said undoing his belt and tossing it to the floor to join both their shirts.

"i know Iza-kun ..." she said pulling him down on top of her. Then her bra fell apart with a clean cut to the middle, it fell open and Izaya smiled feeling like (or maybe better than) a pervert on a porno site. He took his flickblade and placed it carefully on the nightstand. He kissed her soft lips, then continued kissing down, he reached her breasts and smirked he then took one of the peaks into his mouth and sucked rolling the other between his fingers.

" ngh...mmn" is all that escaped with a few moans and her back arched . "oh I-Izaya mmn fu-aah Izay ..." he just stopped and continued trailing kisses down her body until he got to her skirt, which ended up on the floor with a flick of his wrist.

"Black with red lace huh? Did you guess that I'd be doing this to you tonight ?" Izaya asked tugging at them. Gliding his other hand down her side with a feather-light touch causing her to shudder and make a tiny mewl noise. He got up and took off his pants and boxers, freeing his hard length. Natsuo looked at his naked form very satisfied studying every inch, every cenitmeter. Before she knew it Izaya had crept his way between her legs. He removed the only peice of cloth that separated them as fast as he could . He didn't want to wait, tonight Natsuo was HIS and only his.

"Natsuo this is gonna hurt a bit ok ? Just hold on ." Izaya said and kissed her as her penetrated her. Natsuo moaned loudly as the wave of pain and pleasure coursed through her being.

"ready ?" he asked her, she nodded once she adjusted to him being inside of her. He began bucking his hips slow at first but getting faster. Natsuo threw her head back into the pillows .

"mmmn ... za-ahh! Oh I-Izaya fuc-mmn... Ngh !" she moaned totally ecstatic as she matched the rythem and matched his thrusts. His length pulsed when he neared his release.

"i love you Izaya-ku- aaahhh !" Natsuo said as she reached her orgasm. In reaction to her Izaya came, filling Natsuo up with his hot seed . He pulled out and kissed her and they both rode out the waves of their orgasms together. Natsuo passed out with Izaya, sleeping in his arms. A small smile was at his sleeping lips.

~~~~~ xxx ~~~~~

"what a perfect night ..."

END


End file.
